


Drabbles

by CountessB



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessB/pseuds/CountessB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to make a compilation of drabbles, they don't have continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess with the English language , please bear it  
> I'm trying to make a compilation of drabbles, they don't have continuity.

Zach lazily stroked Owen chest, the older man was sleeping after two rounds of amazing sex with his boyfriend.

Earlier when Owen arrived from work, Zach had being swaying to the music he had on his ipod, stains of some kind of sauce on his fingers and his sinful mouth licking them.

"i made dinner, you put the table" 

But Owen couldn't care less about the food and walked to the young man, kissing, and touching and pulling till they got to the bed between moans, Zach smiled remembering how his boyfriend always fussed over him every time he made something domestic, arguing that Zach was too business like. 

The dinner Zach had made, stood forgotten over the table, so he removed himself from the bed carefully not to wake the trainer, put on his discarded boxer and Owen’s t shirt, and walked to the small kitchen and started to put the food into containers, the truth was that Zach was business like because people expected that of him, but he loved the new place Owen got for them, the bungalow was too small for two grown up men and this new home was perfect for the occasional visit from Gray, he liked doing house work and if being domestic as Owen liked to call him, make the men a ravishing alpha, then he would take advantage of it and be all devoted and homely as he liked.

Singing in a quiet voice as he put the food in containers, Zach didn’t realize the moment when Owen woke up, till he felt the strong arms around his waist.  
“lets eat that in bed” mumbled in his ear, and started a trail of kisses and taking the container of his hands.


	2. First bj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach's first time giving Owen a bj

“I just blew you. Could you look a little happier about it?” licking from his lips a few drops of cum, he watched Owen face, and started to get up, but Owen's hand in his neck didn’t let him

“you just, you gave me a blowjob” Owen was mesmerized by the red and plump lips of the... sinful mouth, he thought, a sinful mouth in a kid, well not really a kid, but a young man, a very beautiful boy, his boss's nephew. 

“yeah, and you are not happy” furrowed his brow confused, but a few seconds later he started to doubt himself “wasn’t it good?” he asked worried “oh god, do I suck at sucking?”

“what?” asked Owen, his mind clearing bit by bit, of the white fog caused by the amazing orgasm he just had. 

“I mean you came, but I don’t know if-” he stopped as he was yanked from the floor, and attacked by Owen mouth, desperate little noises came from him, but he would deny them later, right now he was melting in the arms of the trainer.

Owen, then attacked his neck, leaving marks that would stay for a few days. “you were great, more than great, and I’m happy, you make me very happy”


End file.
